Angela
by Akashi29S
Summary: " Tunggulah aku… aku akan datang saat kau telah menjadi seseorang yang berkilau….di mata semua orang, Itachi.."


" Tunggulah aku… aku akan datang saat kau telah menjadi seseorang yang berkilau….di mata semua orang, Itachi.."

Angela

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, Typos, garing, monoton, NO flame!

Pairing: Itachi X Ino

Saran sangat diperlukan~ :D Judul fic nya ini diambil dari lagu Super Junior yang juga sama judulnya ' Angela'

Matahari telah terbit. Semua mulai bangun dan melaksanakan aktivitas mereka masing – masing. Mulai dari bersekolah, bekerja dan lain lain. Dikarenakan masih pagi itulah, semua melaksanakan aktivitas mereka dengan santai, tak terburu-buru. Namun, ada yang berbeda di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Yang merupakan keluarga pengusaha terkaya di Konoha.

" Hoi, Baka Aniki! Sarapannya jangan cepat cepat! Ini baru jam 6 pagi. Kita tidak akan terlambat , Itachi! " ucap Sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan sarapan sandwich tomat nya cepat – cepat. Karena Sasuke dan Itachi selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Mau tak mau, Sasuke harus menyelesaikan makanan favoritnya dengan cepat kali ini.

" Itachi, kau ada urusan di sekolah? Kenapa terburu – buru , hm? " tanya Mikoto Uchiha, Ibu Sasuke dan Itachi. Kecantikannya tak pernah pudar walaupun usia nya telah bertambah. Beliau adalah pemilik Raspberry Salon. Salon yang dikhususkan untuk mereka, para wanita. Salon ini banyak mendapatkan penghargaan dari seluruh dunia.

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin berangkat lebih cepat. Aku berangkat ibu. " ucap Itachi sambil berjalan menuju lamborgini nya. " Aniki! Tunggu aku! Aku belum pakai seragamku! " Kata Sasuke yang sedang meminum susu rasa tomat (?) segera mengenakan seragam sekolahnya . Mikoto pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya tersebut. Entah kenapa , Saat Sasuke bersama Itachi, maka Sasuke akan terlihat bodoh.

" Lain kali jangan berangkat cepat- cepat. Aku bisa kehilangan sarapanku yang berharga Itachi! " Kata Sasuke di parkiran mobil sedikit 'berlebihan'. Ya, kini mereka berdua telah sampai di Konoha High School. Sekolah mereka berdua. Itachi di kelas 3 dan Sasuke di kelas 2. Sebagai Keturunan keluarga Uchiha , pastinya mereka menjadi pangeran di sekolah mereka . Mereka menjadi pangeran sekolah bukan berdasarkan ketampanan saja , kecerdasan mereka yang membuahkan prestasi membuat mereka layak disebut pangeran sekolah. Itachi di bidang music dan olahraga panahan sementara Sasuke di bidang olahraga Karate dan Karya Ilmiah. Sungguh penuh talenta duo kakak beradik Uchiha ini. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan mereka dipuja dipuja para gadis.

Namun, tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang disebut pangeran sekolah . Mereka berdua ini tergabung dalam kelompok Pangeran Sekolah yang disebut Akatsuki. Mereka yang tergabung berasal dari berbagai tingkatan. Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, Itachi, Zetsu berasal dari kelas 3 . Kemudian Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru dari kelas 2. Dan terakhir, Gaara dari kelas 1.

"Hoi Itachi! " ucap Kisame yang mengahampiri duo Uchiha ini di halaman parkir.

"hm? "

" ah, seperti biasa rupanya. Kau 'hemat' kata. Apa semua keluarga Uchiha hemat kata sepertimu? " ucap Kisame menghampiri Itachi yang sedang mengambil tasnya di jok belakang mobil. " oh, ada Sasuke juga. Hai. " sapa Kisame sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. " jangan menyapaku, huh. " kata Sasuke ketus dan menyegerakan dirinya berjalan ke kelasnya. " kenapa dia tak mau di sapa olehku yang tampan ini? " ucap kisame dengan penuh percaya diri.

Itachi dan Kisame pun berjalan ke kelas mereka sambil berjalan santai.

" Ada apa? Ada yang penting ? Sampai sampai menjemputku di halaman parkir. " kata Itachi menebak. "oh, kau memang jenius. Aku dengar ada murid baru di kelas 2 . Kudengar dia pindahan dari Korea. Dan dia seorang gadis yang cantik. Mungkinkah gadismu? Ini sudah 2 tahun dia pergi. Dia janji akan pulang dalm waktu 2 tahun kan? Kau masih ingat? " Kata Kisame yang mengingatkan sesuatu penting pada Itachi. Ya, hal yang sangat penting menurut Itachi tentunya.

Itachi pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan teringat sesuatu,

_**Flashback :**_

" _**Itachi, aku harus pindah ke Korea bersama keluargaku. Selama 2 tahun, aku akan sekolah disana. Dan aku akan kembali untukmu"**_

" _**kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini , Ino? Kita baru 3 bulan berpacaran dan kau mau meninggalkanku? Begitu? " ucap Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Ino erat, se akan – akan tak mau melepaskannya. " Itachi, ini karena tousan harus mengurus perusahaannya yang berada di Korea. Perusahaan itu hampir bangkrut dan butuh pemulihan lagi. Itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. "**_

" _**kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Aku bisa membantumu! " Kata Itachi yang mulai marah karena baru mengerti masalah yang di hadapi Ino dan dia tak bisa membantu. Itachi merasa dia adalah pacar yang jahat. Entah kenapa, saat Itachi bersama Ino, Itachi menjadi lebih emosional.**_

"_**Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu repot karena masalah ini. "**_

" _**lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau tak memikirkanku. Kau meninggalkanku. Baiklah, aku akan ikut pindah bersamamu! "**_

" _**Itachi.. aku mohon jangan begini.. tetaplah disini.. aku janji, aku tidak akan macam-macam disana. "**_

" _**Baik, apa janjimu saat kau kembali nanti? " Tanya Itachi yang mulai tenang.**_

_**Flashback end**_

" hoi , Itachi? Kau melamun? " Tanya kisame sambil menepuk pundak Itachi. " Tidak . " kata Itachi singkat. " kenapa kau diam tadi, kalau kau tidak melamun? " Tanya Kisame mulai senyum senyum. Se akan akan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu. " Sudahlah.. kita harus ke kelas sekarang. "

Mereka berdua pun menuju halaman sekolah. Karena untuk memasuki ruang kelas mereka , hanya bisa melewati pintu utama sekolah yang tepat di area halaman utama sekolah.

" lihat! Itu Itachi senpai ! ah! Tampan sekali dia! " ucap Tayuya pada Kimimaro, " dia tidak tampan. Kau tahu? Lebih tampan aku daripada uchiha itu. "

" Kisame senpai! "

" Itachi senpai! "

" apa apaan kau? Lebih tampan Itachi senpai daripada Kisame senpai! Dia seperti hiu! "

" Kau bicara apa? Lebih tampan Kisame senpai."

" Tidak! Itachi senpai yang paling tampan ! "

Begitulah, kalau Akatsuki lewat. Pasti para gadis akan heboh dan mengagumi ketampanan mereka. Di sisi lain, para lelaki sudah bosan melihat pemandangan itu dan berharap ada pemandangan yang lebih baik untuk mereka. Mungkinkah keinginan para lelaki di Konoha High School akan dikabulkan oleh kami sama?

Itachi dan Kisame pun langsung melangkah masuk demi menghindari para fans mereka. Karena Akatsuki sudah membuat janji aneh bahwa mereka hanya meladeni fans mereka pada jam istirahat. Ini dilakukan Pein, selaku ketua Akatsuki untuk melindungi privasi anggotanya. Sejak kapan Pein menjadi bijak seperti ini ha? Khukhukhu. :D.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di kelas mereka. Begitu pintu kelas terbuka, mereka berdua telah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang kacau seperti biasa. Siapa sumbernya? Tentu saja….

" Senpai! Tolong aku.. Deidara senpai mau membunuhku.. hiks… hiks.." Ucap Tobi yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang Itachi sambil membawa beberapa helai rambut berwarna pirang yang merupakan rambut milik Deidara.

" Tobi, kemari kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku!un! " Ucap Deidara sambil berlari menghampiri Tobi yang bersembunyi di belakang Itachi. Itachi pun menoleh ke arah Tobi. " Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutnya , Tobi? " Tanya Itachi.

" Aku hanya ingin belajar memotong rumput yang bagus. Kata Dewa Jashin, kalau ingin belajar memotong rumput harus memotong rambut lelaki berwarna pirang. .. "

" Dewa Jashin tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu Tobi! Beraninya kau menfitnah Dewa Jashin! "

" Tobi! "

Hidan dan Deidara pun segera mencengkram kerah baju seragam Tobi dan mulai melancarkan serangan pembalasan kepada Tobi dengan melemparkan Tobi ke Toilet wanita. Oh, terkadang (?) Akatsuki memang nista sekali. Hidan dan Deidara tertawa puas dan kemudian kembali ke bangku masing-masing dengan cool. Biarpun..

" Hiks, rambutku yang berkilau…" Ucap Deidara memandangi rambutnya yang tidak panjang lagi di depan cermin kelas.

Sementara itu di Toilet wanita..

" Kya! Tukang intip! Maniak! "

" Tobi bukan maniak, Tobi Anak Baik ! … "

Sekedar pemberitahuan, bahwa kelas Itachi dkk, merupakan kelas 3 khusus. Kelas ini dibuat mengingat kemampuan lebih orang – orang yang berada di dalamnya. Kemampuan lebih (?) , Kemampuan lebih yang dimaksud adalah kemampuan di beberapa bidang akademis maupun non akademis.

Seperti Pein, yang merupakan Atlet Baseball muda yang sudah pro. Dia sudah sering mengikuti kejuaraan dan berbagai medali telah dia dapat. Berkat kegigihan di bidangnya, dia sudah memiliki rumah 3 lantai lengkap dengan lapangan baseball sendiri.

Kemudian Konan, yang merupakan satu satunya gadis di kelas ini. Berbakat di bidang Origami dan Matematika. Hanya saja prestasinya di bidang matematika lebih baik dibanding origami. Karena rata-rata hasil origaminya dibuat untuk…..

" Aww! Konan, mawar kertas mu menancap di kepalaku! " kata Sasori sebal, tentu saja. Hampir semua hasil lipatan kertas Konan mengenai Sasori yang sedang membuat wayang gadis gadis cantik dengan kulit durian ini. Mungkin bagi Konan, Sasori adalah tempat mendarat bagi hasil- hasil origaminya.

Sasori, berbakat di bidang seni. Hampir semua dia kuasai, termasuk membuat wayang tadi. Lalu zetsu (?) entah mengapa dia bisa masuk ke kelas khusus ini. Tapi semua tanaman di sekolah adalah sumbangan dari dia. Dan dia turun tangan sendiri untuk merawatnya. Sisanya, akan kalian ketahui nanti. ;D

Kembali ke Itachi…

Sejak di halaman parkir tadi. Itachi terus saja memikirkan pacarnya, Ino . Yang sudah 2 tahun lebih meninggalkan dia di Konoha sendiri.

'mungkinkah dia kembali hari ini? Jahat sekali gadis itu, tak mengabariku satu berita pun tentangnya sejak dia berangkat ke Korea. Kudengar Yamanaka Corp sudah bangkit kembali. Seharusnya dia kembali saat itu juga.' Batin Itachi.

Teng, teng…

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran dimulai. Dan di kelas Sasuke , para pria sedang menggosip mengenai murid pindahan dari Korea. Rasanya kelas ini mengalami kebalikan, dimana kelas lain biasanya para gadis yang menggosip.

" Dia cantik tidak ya? Kalau cantik, mau tidak mau. Dia harus jadi pacarku " ucap Naruto. " kau tidak bisa memaksanya Naruto. Dia akan jadi pacarku. Iya kan Akamaru? " ucap Kiba penuh semangat dan dibalas dengan gonggongan dari Akamaru tanda setuju. " hei.. kau juga memaksanya Kiba! " teriak Naruto sebal. "ah.. berisik " ucap Shikamaru sambil meneruskan tidur pagi harinya (?) . " berhentilah berdebat. Lebih enak kripik kentang tau.. nyam.. " ucap Choji meneruskan makanannya. " kalian berisik . " Ucap sasuke sambil memasang earphone untuk mendengarkan music. Namun terhenti karena..

" Selamat pagi anak- anak… hari ini kita mendapat murid baru,,, masuklah nak, " ucap Kakashi sensei, wali kelas Sasuke . Seluruh murid di kelas itu ternganga. Mengagumi kecantikan murid baru di depan mereka ini. " perkenalkan, Yamanaka Ino, pindahan dari Korea. Salam kenal semua " ucap murid baru yang bukan lain adalah Ino.

" Oh? Sasuke? Kau disini juga? " ucap Ino tersenyum senang karena melihat orang yang dikenalnya. Yang dia anggap sebagai saudara iparnya kelak. " kau kembali lagi hah? Dia menunggumu sejak lama. Dan aku harus jadi pelampiasannya tau. " Ucap Sasuke tersenyum senang, Ino kembali sama dengan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Itachi yang selalu dijadikan pelampiasan kerinduan.

" oh? Benarkah.? Aku akan mengunjunginya nanti. " Ucap Ino sambil tertawa anggun (? )

Yang menyebabkan seisi kelas memandangnya kagum lagi. " Dia cantik sekali .. " ucap Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan. " kurasa dia akan berteman baik denganku , dia sama cantiknya denganku. " ucap Sakura yang berada di belakang bangku Sasuke , percaya diri.

" percaya diri sekali, Jidat ! " guman Sasuke pelan, agar tak terdengar oleh Sakura tentunya.

" Baiklah, pembicaraan dilanjutkan nanti saja. Ino, bangku mu di samping Sasuke. " ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk bangku kosong itu.

" beruntung sekali dia.. duduk di samping Pangeran Sasuke. " Ucap Karin, iri.

" Baiklah.. kita mulai pelajaran kali ini.. " Ucap Kakashi .

Istirahat telah tiba, saatnya Para Akatsuki meladeni para Fans di kantin sekolah.

" Kakuzu senpai, ajari aku menghitung pajak! " ucap seorang gadis penggemar Kakuzu. Penggemar Kakuzu tentu saja gadis- gadis yang suka uang.

" Pein senpai! Ayo berfoto denganku. "

" Naruto! Lihat sini! "

" haha,, iya iya.. aduh susahnya menjadi cowok tampan.. haha" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Hampir semua meladeni para fans mereka, kecuali Shikamaru. Begitu sampai di kantin, dia langsung tertidur di kantin. Yang menyebabkan fansnya menggerutu sebal. Namun ada yang kurang, dimana Sasuke?

" Lihat gadis itu, siapa dia? Berjalan berdampingan dengan pangeran Sasuke! "

Sepanjang perjalanan Ino dan Sasuke ke kantin, para fans Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan penasaran. Hal itu mengundang pertanyaan dari Ino yang memang murid baru. Kenapa banyak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

" Kau pangeran sekolah, Sasuke? " Tanya Ino

" Tentu, dia juga. "

" oh? Dia menepati janjinya tidak ya? "

" janji apa? "

" rahasia " ucap Ino.

" Kita sudah sampai " Tanya Sasuke. Yang langsung meninggalkan Ino untuk duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Ino memandang ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Mencari sosok yang dia rindukan diantara kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berada di kantin.

Di dekat jendela, ya, Ino menemukannya. Itachi sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Dengan Sasori dan Kisame. Ino tersenyum senang, sosok yang ia cintai tak berubah. Mata Onyx nya yang tajam. Rambut panjangnya yang berkilau. Garis tegas di wajahnya yang selalu menambah ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

Mata Ino pun berkaca-kaca. Dan tak memedulikan sekelilingnya, Ino pun langsung berlari menghampiri Itachi.

" Ita-kun! " Ino berteriak kencang yang menyebabkan seluruh penjuru kantin menatapnya heran.

Itachi yang merasa dirinya dipanggilpun segera menoleh dan…

BRUKK!

Ino pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi yang mulanya kaget, segera menyadari gadis yang memeluknya ini.

" I.. I ..Ino? " ucap Itachi terbata bata. Itachi pun tak lupa membalas pelukan Ino. Dan tak memedulikan tatapan semua orang.

" Hoi, Itachi? Siapa dia? " Tanya Sasori.

"Diam saja, jangan ganggu dia. Itu gadisnya. " Kata Kisame senang.

" ini kau kan, Ino chan? " Tanya Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memastikan apakah itu Ino. Mata aquamarinenya. Rambut panjang blonde nya. Dan senyum khas yang biasanya Itachi dapat ketika mereka berdua bersama.

" aku kembali untukmu, Ita-kun"

TBC

$$ : huft, akhirnya kelar juga part 1 nya. Berhubung masih baru. Mohon kritik dan saran. Saya terima dengan senang hati. TIDAK TERIMA FLAME. Kalau suka. REVIEW? ^^

Dan juga mau ngucapin thanks buat Suu Foxie, nee chan ku yang sudah mensupport terus. Gomen kalo ceritanya aneh dan gak memuaskan. See you all~

~ AnaSasori29 ~


End file.
